


The Aphrodite Complex

by Alexgalaxies



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quarantine has me wildin, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen (adjacent), Sexual Tension, Smut, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexgalaxies/pseuds/Alexgalaxies
Summary: The TARDIS picked up on a suspicious maintenance call from something called the Aphrodite Complex. Yaz and the Doctor go it solo style. Little did they know this facility is for sex therapy or just a place for couples to ensure they have some fun.No maintenance actually occurs.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	The Aphrodite Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Yaz and the Doctor go on a solo adventure. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea… or was it? Let’s be honest, you’re not here for exposition.

It was a very clean building. The walls were white and everything had a futuristic feel. The pair quickly learned that most of the rooms were locked, with the exception of some general rooms that looked like where staff would occupy the space and the mechanical areas.

Yaz and the Doctor wandered aimlessly down some halls. “So Doc’ What is this place?” 

The Doctor didn’t know much about this place, but the name was familiar. “It’s called the Aphrodite Complex,” The Doctor nodded at Yaz. “I’ve never been here, so I don’t quite know what it is per se, but if I had to guess, Aphrodite is the Goddess of love, so maybe a place for _lovers_ ,” She paused looking up and down at some words scrolling on a screen before continuing walking.

Had she heard the Doctor right? A place for _lovers_. “What kind of place Doctor?” Her face was scrunched with shock. 

The Doctor decided not to repeat herself. She didn’t want to put her foot in her mouth. “Don’t know, have to wait and see, don’t we,” She widened her eyes suggestively changing the course of the conversation.

Yaz let her drop it. “Where is everybody?” The entire building was weirdly vacant, they seemed to be the only two here. So why would the TARDIS bring them here?

The Doctor quickly explained. “Well, it’s that time of year where most people in this region of space are out observing a comet that comes every thousand years or so,” She waved her hands in a so so kind of manner.

Yaz shook her head. “Then why are we here?”

“Maintenance call, weird wording on it, seemed suspicious,” The Doctor shrugged. “Wanted to check it out,”

  
  


//

  
  


The two women found themselves down in the heart of a mechanical room, it had vents and tubes leading to different machinery and a large tank that the two didn’t know the contents of. 

Yaz half-hazardly leaned over a vent. She was looking down into it, trying to figure out what it could be for. All of a sudden a gust of some sort of gas blew out onto her. “Oi! Doctor, what was _that_?” Her whole body recoiled but it was already in her lungs. To her, it smelled of lavender. At first, the smell was startling, then it was kind of nice, and before she knew it her mind felt hazy. It was like a fog had rolled over it. 

“Stand back,” The Doctor grabbed Yaz by her shoulders and moved her away from the vent. She pulled out her sonic screwdriver and scanned the vent before looking into it as well.

Yaz felt a pang deep in her belly. Her hands shot to where the feeling had spiked. “Doctor, what’s happening to me?” Her breathing began to quicken. Her mind was beginning a train of thoughts that she couldn’t force away. Then she felt warm all over, her cheeks flushed. Her pupils became blown out.

The Doctor squinted. The gas hadn’t gotten to her, it had dissipated fairly quickly. “Not sure, describe it to me,” Her eyes scanned Yaz for any signs of side effects.

“My mind feels weird, like foggy,” She paused. She needed to be fully honest with the Doctor or else if something was wrong they might not be able to fix it. Then she huffed. “I feel hot,” She swallowed harshly. “Like hot… and bothered,” 

“Oh,” The Doctor cocked an eyebrow. 

Yaz saw the look on the Doctor’s face. “In a sexual kind of- I think I-I’m getting horn-” 

The Doctor cut her off. “I got it, I knew what you meant,” her eyes were wide. “I was just trying to figure out why,” She quickly looked down at her sonic screwdriver. It was done processing. She promptly read the information. She looked back into the vent. “This doesn’t make any sense, no one is even here, why is the vent still putting out?” She looked up wondering why the vent was placed here in the first place.

All of a sudden the gas sprayed up again, it was inescapable, the Doctor got doused as well. Then she knew exactly how Yaz was feeling and it was only just starting. “Oh, Yaz, I’m so sorry,” The symptoms showed up within the Doctor herself, much less in comparison to Yaz but still there.

Yaz’s eyes widened. “For what?” Panic settled into her tone. “What’s going on?” Her thighs squeezed themselves together involuntarily. An attempt to ease the pressure.

The Doctor raised her hands. “Yaz, don’t be alarmed,” She bit her lip.

Yaz groaned. “That was a horrible way to start that sentence,” Yaz frowned. She felt her core begin to throb with need. Her arm went to hold herself steady as her body convulsed.

The Doctor’s nose scrunched itself. “I know, sorry, now we know what this facility is for,” The Doctor shrugged hoping that would be some good news. “It’s um a-'' She froze mid sentence.

Yaz’s thighs forced themselves together in an attempt to relieve some of the mounting pressure. “Fucking hell, just spit it out-” Yaz convulsed. She felt herself beginning to soak her underwear. Her mind spiralled to all of the things she wanted to be doing right now, none of them involved standing here.

“I’ve heard of places that use a gas like this for... sex,” She blushed. “It’s a sex facility, like a brothel except much kinkier,” Then the Doctor looked away from Yaz. “Or maybe more accurately, sex therapy,” She shrugged, not liking the way all of what she said sounded.

“Doctor!” Yaz felt her knees buckle from underneath her. She fell forward. The Doctor moved to catch her by her arms but failed. She only managed to cushion Yaz’s fall. Yaz ended up on top of the Doctor. “I’m so sorry,” Her hands were beside the Doctor’s sides and her legs between the Doctor’s.

The Doctor swallowed. She felt nervous in their new position. “Can you move?” It wasn’t a demand, it was a genuine question on the Doctor’s part. She wanted to know if Yaz could move her legs any.

Yaz shrugged apologetically. “Maybe?” She attempted to shift herself, only able to now straddle to Doctor. She moaned involuntarily. Her hips ground onto the Doctor’s. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

She cut her off. “It’s okay, I know,” The Doctor tried not to feel so pleased. She felt herself getting wetter. Their situation wasn’t preferrable, another position would definitely be more comfortable...

Then Yaz’s body seemed to move upon its own accord with no regard to what Yaz might have thought was the _right_ thing to do right then. Her hips insisted on moving again, more forcefully this time. She was _grinding_ on the Doctor right now. The blonde woman she fell on top of, who tried to catch her as she fell, the woman who was on the floor unable to get up. But the pressure was just right. It was so hard for this to feel wrong.

The Doctor was just staring at Yaz at this point, utterly captivated by the woman on her. She was resting on her elbows. Her own arousal growing exponentially. Yaz on top of her, like _this_ , it was something she was trying so hard not to enjoy. This was the gas making this happen, right? She wasn’t doing a very good job at convincing herself.

Yaz’s arms flew forward to grasp the Doctor’s shoulders. The leverage helped with her movements. “Oh, fuck,” The sensation was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was so much _more_.

The Doctor’s breathing got heavy. She wasn’t even the one grinding. Maybe it was that she was trying not to move. “Do you think you can get off like this?” She thought maybe an orgasm would make the effects go away, and selfishly the idea of watching Yaz get off using her was incredibly appealing.

She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her. It shouldn’t have felt like such a dirty statement, it was a genuine concern but it just spurred Yaz on. “I’m not sure,” She heard herself whimper. Yaz ground herself harder against the Doctor,her back arched, and her head flew towards the ceiling. She pulled the Doctor’s hands to her hips.

The action prompted The Doctor to squeeze and guide the hips against her. The Doctor’s next words were meant to stay in her head but they flew out of her mouth instead. “This would be so much easier if I were still a man,” Her eyes went wide, her movements froze, mortified that she had spoken her inner thoughts.

Yaz smiled at the statement. “Wouldn’t be near as fun though,” She let the Doctor guide her movements. Yaz bit her lip.

The Doctor felt herself moan at Yaz’s words. It had so much more of an effect on her than she expected.

“Oh,” she whined. “I don’t think I can Doctor,” She shook her head. Her persistence kept her going, but it was no use.

The Doctor stopped Yaz’s hips, albeit forcefully. “Okay, then we need to do something,” 

Yaz whimpered. “Please,” She felt herself being lifted. “What?” The next thing she knew was the Doctor was carrying her out of the mechanical room and back into the main part of the building. She stumbled into some room which luckily seemed to have computers inside of it. The Doctor set Yaz down onto a desk and walked away from her. “Oh,” She said with disappointment evident in her voice.

She cocked her brow. “What?” The Doctor wandered to other desks searching for paper or folder or anything useful. 

Yaz shrugged. She kept her eyes on the floor. “Nothing, I just thought, that maybe you meant _we_ would do _something_ ,” The image flashed in her mind. _The Doctor kissing her against a wall with a hand between her legs working her up until-_

The Doctor interrupted the flashback. “Well, I had a theory and since you couldn’t- I just need to know the answers before we get _there_ ,” She quickly turned around scanning some papers with information she found.

Yaz blushed a bright red. She nodded. It almost made her feel guilty, she almost wanted them to get there, as long as that was what the Doctor wanted too.

“Maybe you should…” The Doctor trailed off.

“Should what Doctor?” She had an inkling of what the Doctor meant, she needed to hear it from her mouth.

“You _know,_ ” She paused. “Masturbate?” She felt awkward immediately. But maybe that would help her release some of the pressure. She didn’t want Yaz to think it was for her benefit or anything exploitative.

“What?”

“It might ease some of the… pressure. With your legs giving out, it might not be a bad idea,” The Doctor turned away from Yaz. Embarrassment flooded her. Her cheeks turned pink. “I can leave if you want,” she offered. She took a couple of steps.

“No! Stay, please,”

The Doctor looked at her with a soft look on her face. Her eyes flickered downward then back to Yaz’s face.

Yaz didn’t need to be asked more than once. She felt disappointed that the Doctor looked away from her, an attempt at giving some semblance of privacy. Yaz unbuttoned her pants and worked her hand into her underwear. She watched the Doctor’s hands as she thumbed through different papers. She couldn’t help her staring at the woman’s hands. Yaz imagined those hands doing something much different. She barely grazed her clit and it was already so much. She let out the biggest sigh at the touch. Her other hand slammed on the desk with a thud, drawing the Doctor’s eyes to her. Her hips bucked toward her hand and her back arched.

The Doctor stood there dumbly for a couple of seconds staring at Yaz. She definitely didn’t think this was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen before. Yaz met her eyes briefly. She swallowed harshly. It took everything in her not to go and kiss the brunette and remove that hand to replace it with her own. The room felt like it was on fire. She shook her head and forced them back to the papers.

Finally, she found a useful piece of information. “Aha! Yaz I got something,” She reread the information to make sure she had it right. “You’ve been doused with a chemical that was made into a breathable gas that went straight to your bloodstream, it’s increasing your sensations. It’s effects are extremely heightened arousal and some other stuff that doesn’t really pertain to our certain situation,” She paused. 

Yaz’s fingers worked at her heat intently. It was helping, but it felt like the pressure just kept building. “Doctor, I _never_ thought I’d be more horny listening to you talk all sciency than right now,” She wanted nothing more than the Doctor to make her cum.

The Doctor shook her head. “Wait no, we need to fix this, can’t be turned by that, especially by _me,_ ” Then the Doctor felt it, a wave of intense need, the pressure building within her, her own legs felt like jelly. Her arousal was taking over, she had been wet the whole time and it was hard for her to focus already, Yaz just added to that by being so desirable. She forced herself into a chair before her own legs decided to give out.

Yaz moaned. Her hand flew to her mouth. A string of thoughts entered her head. The first was that the Doctor is just as affected as she is. The second was that the Doctor needed relief. The third sent even more heat rushing through her. Then she swallowed her pride. “Doctor, maybe you should touch yourself too,” She hoped the Doctor wouldn’t just shut down the idea. “If you feel anything like _this_ , I think you need some relief too,”

“I think, maybe I can manage,” Yaz let out a small string of moans. The feelings buzzing around inside became unbearable. Then the Doctor was surprisingly forthcoming, she undid her trousers and started to do as Yaz suggested.

Yaz tried not to imagine the Doctor’s fingers sliding through her own wet folds, tracing circles around her clit causing moans to spill from pretty pink lips. It was hard, but it was even harder to not imagine it was the Doctor’s fingers sliding between Yaz’s thighs, satiating her need, working solely to pleasure her. “Oh, fuck,” She gasped. Her eyes closed themselves tightly. God, she needed to cum and soon.

The Doctor was barely able to read further on the page but when she finally stopped gawking at Yaz and thinking about all the things she could do with her mouth she glued her eyes to the page. They went wide when they found the information she wished she had found first. Then she moaned loudly. “Yaz,” She hadn’t meant to moan her name, it just came out, she’d explain that it was that she meant to say it because of the news but that would only half be true.

Yaz moaned back. “Doctor,” She felt tears at the sides of her eyes. She needed to cum so bad it started to hurt.

The Doctor reread the words on the page to make sure she had read it right the first time. She forced her hand to stop itself within her pants and pulled it from them. “Yaz, I’m sorry, you can’t make yourself orgasm,”

“No kidding,” She huffed.

The Doctor took a breath. “There needs to be physical contact between at least two partners but there must be an orgasm achieved. The hormones balance out and have an effect with the chemicals. In other words you need to have sex or the effects will last a few days,” She squinted, hoping the new information wouldn’t make Yaz angry.

“I need to have sex,”

The Doctor looked down. “Is there someone I can get for you? I can take you to them?” There was a tinge of sadness and jealousy in her voice. She knew she had to ask, she couldn’t assume it was herself, that wasn’t fair. The Doctor didn’t want to take advantage of Yaz.

“No, I just want you,” Her voice was sheepish.

The Doctor shook her head. “Yaz, that’s your hormones talking,”

Yaz shook her head. Her voice was stern. “No, I need you, I have feelings for you, have for a while now, surprised you haven’t noticed,” She had no time for heartfelt confessions, she _needed_ the Doctor to touch her. 

“Are you sure you want _me_ to-”

“Yes!” Yaz all but shouted. “Please Doctor, I will do anything, just please touch me,” 

The Doctor was shocked at Yaz’s words. She couldn’t believe they were coming out of Yaz’s mouth. Her hands started fiddling with the papers in her hands.

Yaz noticed the Doctor acting a bit nervous. “Do you not want to? Is it me? Or have you not in this body before?”

Her head spun, she wanted Yaz so badly. Yaz was here, wanting her back and even reciprocating her feelings. It just all felt a little guilty. “I just don’t want you to regret it, and things be weird between us, we’ve already gone too far already,”

“Doctor, I am _sure_ ,” Yaz has never been more sure of anything in her life. She wanted the Doctor right here, right now. The prospect of the blonde actually touching her only made her arousal somehow get even stronger. “Please,” She whimpered to the time lord.

The Doctor needed no further instruction. She set the papers down albeit forcefully. Her unstable feet guided her over to the brunette. She took Yaz’s face between her two hands and pressed their lips together. It was soft yet full of desire. She leaned on the desk for support as she kissed Yaz. 

Yaz deepened the kiss. She couldn’t help her wandering hands. They drifted from gripping the Doctor’s hips up to her chest. She palmed the Doctor’s breast’s through her shirt.

The Doctor moaned at the touch. Her mouth fell open against Yaz’s.

They pulled away breathlessly. Their pupils were completely blown out. The Doctor placed kisses along Yaz’s jawline, going lower to her neck. She placed kisses all over until she settled on Yaz’s pulse point. She sucked on the spot and Yaz was sure there would be a hickey but she couldn’t find it in her to care.

An arm flew around the Doctor’s neck, a hand finding its way into the underside of her hair. She let out a high pitched sound snapping the Doctor out of her focus. 

The Doctor looked down, she saw Yaz’s hand still working down below. She wanted to be the sole source of Yaz’s pleasure. She quickly stopped the hand. She withdrew Yaz’s hand from her pants. The Doctor raised Yaz’s hand up close to her face, near her lips. She looked to Yaz in the eyes asking a silent question. 

Yaz took in a deep breath waiting to see if the Doctor actually would. 

The Doctor licked her lips. She took the fingers in her mouth, tasting Yaz’s arousal on them. Her tongue swirled round them cleaning them. She found herself wanting more. The Doctor let go of Yaz’s hand and reached for the hem of Yaz’s shirt. She pulled the fabric over her head. The Doctor carefully placed the material down next to them.

Yaz grabbed the Doctor’s coat and pulled her into another kiss. The Doctor returned the kiss with just as much fervor and tugged at Yaz’s pants. Yaz took the hint and shifted her hips allowing them to be removed. Her shoes were already long gone. She draped the pants over the shirt. 

Yaz pulled back from the kiss to place her own kisses on the Doctors exposed skin. She kissed a line on her neck to a spot on her shoulder and gave a love bite.

The Doctor sighed in response. She felt a low growl deep in her throat. She made quick work of her fingers and unclasped Yaz’s bra. Another garment she set aside carefully. She removed herself from Yaz’s attack on her throat.

Yaz frowned before the Doctor kissed her softly. It was hard to be upset, even in the impatient state she was in. If the Doctor wanted to take her time then so be it.

The Doctor cupped Yaz’s breast’s with both of her hands. Her thumbs stroked over hard nipples. 

Yaz’s breath hitched from the contact. 

The Doctor kneaded her breasts. She pulled away from Yaz’s mouth and replaced one of her hands with her mouth over the nipple. Another hand flew to blonde hair. She flicked her tongue against it. She sucked and grazed it with her teeth. Yaz felt the Doctor smile when she let out an expletive. The Doctor left a line of kisses across Yaz’s chest making her way to the other breast. She paid equal attention to it. Then she sucked hickies over the expanse of Yaz’s chest.

Yaz tugged at blonde hair. “Doctor, please, it hurts,” she pleaded.

The Doctor had been so caught up in enjoying Yaz’s chest she had almost forgotten their situation.Yaz released her hair. She gladly reached for Yaz’s underwear. They were drenched in Yaz’s arousal. They were a darker color than they would normally be. “So wet, for me?” She looked up into Yaz’s eyes.

Yaz wiggled her hips urging for the Doctor to finally remove them. “All for you, Doctor,” she sighed.

The Doctor finally had mercy and released Yaz from her torture. The Doctor, still just as careful with the underwear as she had been with the other clothes, placed them down. Her eyes fixated on the slickness of Yaz’s heat. Yaz was dripping. She had a sharp intake of breath. She was so close to having the most intimate part of Yaz all to herself. She stood upright and she marveled at how Yaz looked right then. The emotional side caught up with the side filled with absolute desire. “Can I?” She asked softly.

“Please, I want you more than anything,” Yaz looked the Doctor in the eyes as she took her hand and placed it on the Doctor’s hip. Yaz tugged her closer urging her on.

The Doctor leaned in once more, she pressed her lips against Yaz’s. Her hand moved from its placement. The Doctor swiped a finger through Yaz’s wet folds, she finally felt how wet Yaz was. 

Yaz shivered under the touch. Her mouth was open with her lips trembling. She swallowed harshly, full of anticipation.

The Doctor quickly found Yaz’s clit and rubbed small circles around it.

Yaz moaned aloud. Her hands flew to the Doctor’s shoulders. She grasped for leverage. She hid her face in the Doctor's shoulder. Finally, after much anticipation, there was some sense of relief washing over her. Everything had worked her up for this moment. At last, the Doctor was touching her. Her hips bucked involuntarily into the Doctor’s hand. 

The Doctor smiled, it made her feel good to make Yaz feel good. Then she stopped.

Yaz whimpered in protest. She leaned back to look at the Doctor. The Doctor just kissed her quickly before moving her hand in a way that her fingers were waiting at Yaz’s entrance. The Doctor's eyes flickered downward before meeting Yaz’s gaze again. 

Yaz’s eyes went wide at the silent question. She nodded insistently.

The Doctor slowly pushed two of her fingers in, there was no way for her to know exactly how Yaz had played with herself, so it was best to be on the safe side. Yaz’s back arched at the feeling. The Doctor wrapped an arm around Yaz’s back to keep her upright. Once she was sure Yaz had adjusted to her fingers she began a slow pace thrusting. She angled her hand so that the pad of her thumb would brush against Yaz’s clit.

Yaz’s hips bucked against the Doctor’s hand. She moaned at the sensations. The Doctor gave strong deep thrusts. Yaz moaned with each one. Then the Doctor curled her fingers and hit a certain spot that made Yaz scream. Then she went faster making sure to curl her fingers in the same spot. Yaz’s breaths became more labored. “I-I’m gonna,” she moaned in the Doctor’s ear.

The Doctor slowed her movements but kept them continuous.

Yaz looked into the Doctor’s eyes. “Please,” she kissed the Doctor’s lips and kept placing sloppy kisses around her mouth.

“I want you to cum for me,” She suddenly quickened her thrusts.

Yaz nodded. It was all she wanted. Her moans got louder and louder. Her walls fluttered around the Doctor’s fingers. A part of her wanted to keep building on this high and keep the Doctor’s hands on her, the other wanted to let go and finally find relief from her frustration. Yaz screamed out, “Doctor,” A blinding white heat washed over her, her hips stilled, her back arched. She clenched around the Doctor's fingers as she came.

Yaz’s thighs squeezed at her sides as she rocked against the Doctor's hand. The Doctor didn’t cease her movements. She let Yaz ride her fingers through her orgasm.

As soon as Yaz came down from her high she pressed soft kisses to the Doctor’s neck and her collarbones.

“So beautiful,” She brushed a strand of hair behind Yaz’s ear. Her hand remained in position. The Doctor pressed a kiss to Yaz’s temple. She removed her hand slowly.

Yaz grunted softly, feeling empty without the Doctor filling her.

The Doctor reached behind Yaz and brushed everything on the desk away from them.

“What was the for?” She asked breathlessly.

The Doctor slowly sunk to her knees. “You’ll see,”

“What are you-“ Then she felt kisses being placed on her hip bones. “Wait, you must be-“ Yaz reached for the Doctor's coat and missed.

The Doctor licked a stripe through Yaz’s folds. 

She let out a loud sigh. Yaz was still so sensitive. Her hands flew to the Doctor’s hair. She tugged at it forcing the Doctor’s head away. The Doctor looked up finding her brown eyes. “Let me,” Yaz offered.

The Doctor reached up laying her hands on top of Yaz’s own. She gave a small smile.

Yaz smiled down at her, her grip softened. 

The Doctor grabbed Yaz’s hands and yanked them from her head. She had other plans. The Doctor forced them down onto the desk and held them there. It took Yaz by surprise. She resumed her spot between Yaz’s thighs. She kissed over where Yaz’s clit would be. ”Lay back,” The Doctor ordered. Yaz obeyed. Then she again licked at Yaz’s core. 

Yaz squirmed under the Doctor‘s tongue. Her back arched off the desk. The position allowed more open access for the Doctor but for Yaz it only intensified what the Doctor was doing to her. She knew she couldn’t last too much longer before she came again.

The Doctor lapped up Yaz’s wetness from her orgasm. She developed a liking for how Yaz tasted. She wanted all of it, she felt hungry for it. She hovered at her entrance before slipping her tongue into Yaz coaxing it out of her. Once she was satisfied and Yaz was squirming she explored more thoroughly. She knew exactly what she was doing. She’s been around more than a few times to know what to try and observe what Yaz responded to best. She flicked her tongue softly over Yaz’s clit to which Yaz let out a loud moan. So, she did it again. And again, and again.

Yaz started to get the rhythm of what the Doctor was doing. She rocked her hips in time with the Doctor’s mouth. There was Yaz’s wetness running down the Doctor’s chin.

The Doctor let go of one of Yaz’s hands. She pressed on Yaz’s hips urging her to stop her movements. As soon as Yaz stopped the Doctor closed her lips around Yaz’s clit and sucked harshly. 

Yaz involuntarily bucked her hips at the action. Her head hit the desk with a soft thud. “Doctor,” she groaned. 

The Doctor continued lapping at Yaz’s clit. She swirled her tongue around the nub. Then she hummed, causing a string of curses to fall from Yaz’s mouth. She smiled against Yaz before sucking once more.

Yaz tensed once more, she came again. Her free hand clung to blonde hair. Her thighs clenched around the Doctor’s head. Her toes curled and she pushed her pelvis further into the Doctor’s face.

The Doctor didn’t stop. She was intent on getting every last drop. She cleaned Yaz up until Yaz had to push her away. The Doctor left a line of kisses along both thighs as Yaz recovered from her orgasm.

After a few moments Yaz sat up carefully and pulled the Doctor to her feet and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She enjoyed tasting herself on the Doctor’s lips. She moaned contentedly into the Doctor’s mouth. Yaz pulled away. “I want to,” she looked into hazel eyes hoping the Doctor would know.

The Doctor nodded. Her eyes wide with excitement. She had almost forgotten her own side of the situation, she was so caught up in Yaz. The throbbing she felt in her core had only gotten worse. A thought popped into the Doctor’s mind. “How are your legs?”

Yaz carefully shook her legs, testing their ability to move. “Still wobbly,” Yaz smirked. “Thanks to you,” 

The Doctor smiled briefly before she looked down, thinking. Then her head perked up. She quickly shucked off her coat and splayed it out on the floor. 

Yaz quirked a brow, before she knew what was happening she was being picked up from the desk. There was for sure a wet spot on the Doctor’s shirt now but the blonde didn’t seem to care.

The Doctor carefully laid her down on the coat. She kicked her shoes to the side before settling her leg between Yaz’s thighs and her arms at the sides of Yaz’s head.Their bodies were flush against each other. She kissed Yaz, it was sensual and full of desire. 

Yaz raised a knee and the Doctor couldn’t help but press herself down against it. The Doctor moved against her and sighed into her mouth. Yaz pulled her mouth away. “Have you ever?” She paused. “As a woman, I mean?”

The Doctor shook her head. The Doctor leaned back. A part of her worried that that would be a problem.

“I’m your first?”

The Doctor nodded.

“Come here,” They resumed kissing until the Doctor bucked roughly against Yaz’s thigh.

“Sorry,”

“Don’t be,” Yaz pulled the Doctor’s leg over so the Doctor was sitting on her lap. She grabbed the Doctor's shirt and pulled it off of her. She made quick work of her fingers and pulled the bra off as well. Her eyes scanned the newly revealed pale skin.

The Doctor felt self conscious, she moved to cover her chest with her arms.

“Don’t, you’re gorgeous,” Yaz unfolded the Doctor’s arms. She leaned up to place kisses over the Doctor’s chest. Once in the middle, then to the left, then to the right. She moved to the Doctor’s breast. She kissed and sucked all over it, enjoying the little marks she was leaving in her wake. She settled on the Doctor’s nipple and sucked on it.

The Doctor’s head tilted upwards. She bit her lip. After a few moments of this the Doctor rocked her hips against Yaz’s lower abdomen. “I need you,” She sighed.

Yaz stopped looking down. She noticed the fabric. It seemed uncomfortable. “Here,” Yaz unbuttoned the Doctor’s trousers. “Let’s get you out of these,” The Doctor immediately seemed less tense.

The Doctor leaned back and stood up to carefully take off her pants.

Yaz sat up fully and pulled at the sides of the Doctor’s underwear. She looked up at her hazel eyes. The Doctor nodded allowing Yaz to slide them down her legs. She stepped out of them for Yaz. Yaz pressed kisses to the tops of Doctor’s thighs before she softly pulled at the back of the Doctor’s legs urging her back down.

The Doctor followed Yaz’s movements.

Yaz laid back onto the coat fully. The Doctor looked at her confused for a moment. Yaz gestured for the Doctor to come up. “I want you,”

The Doctor crawled up to straddle Yaz’s face. She hovered for a moment, wondering if this was what Yaz meant.

Yaz eased her worries when she pressed wet kisses to each of the Doctor’s thighs before looking up into hazel eyes. The Doctor lowered herself.

The Doctor met her eyes and became impossibly more aroused at the sight on Yaz with her head between her legs.

Yaz gave a soft lick through her folds. To give her a moment to get used to the sensation. The Doctor raised her body up, she wasn’t expecting it to feel like that. Yaz stroked her hips with her hands urging her back down. Then Yaz more firmly pressed her tongue against the Doctor. Yaz felt a small amount of pride to think she had some part in how aroused the Doctor was. There was so much, all for her right now. She tasted like nothing she had ever tasted before. Maybe it was something she ate or maybe that she was an alien but Yaz knew she just wanted more of it.

The Doctor let out a soft whine. 

Yaz took the encouragement and kept licking up the Doctor’s arousal. One of her hands reached up to the Doctor’s breast. She brushed her thumb over the perky nipple. She pinched it between two fingers. The Doctor let out a sharp moan. Yaz’s tongue swiftly found the Doctor’s clit and she traced her tongue over it.

The Doctor’s hands found their way into Yaz’s hair. She couldn’t help but grind her hips down on Yaz’s tongue. It just felt so good. Her hips found their own rhythm against Yaz.

Yaz let the Doctor ride her face. It was obvious how badly she needed to cum. Especially after having postponed her own to give Yaz a second orgasm.

She rocked her hips until Yaz finally stilled her. She looked down with confusion. Yaz met her eyes. It felt like an intense stare down, but really Yaz just had some other plans. She sucked on the Doctor’s clit harshly. The Doctor’s whole body tensed. The grip she had on Yaz’s hair tightened.

The Doctor cursed with a moan. 

Yaz continued devouring the Doctor. The Doctor’s breathing became incredibly labored. Her chest was heaving. She bit her lip suppressing the moan that threatened to escape.

Yaz stopped. “I want to hear you,” She felt the Doctor nod above her. Yaz resumed her task. She hummed against the Doctor’s clit.

The Doctor moaned loudly. “Yaz,” Her body trembled. It was building within her, like a volcano about to explode any second. “I-I th-think I’m gonna,” She stammered. Then she erupted. Her body shook with intensity. She let out a high pitched moan. She came, her body arching. Her thighs tightened at the sides of Yaz’s head but Yaz didn’t cease the movements of her tongue.

The Doctor rode out her orgasm on Yaz. Finally, she came down from her high and slumped over. Yaz gave a long lick through her folds, tasting her once more making her squirm. She took a few breaths before she removed herself from Yaz’s tongue. She pulled her leg from the side of Yaz’s head.

Yaz followed the movement pressing kisses to her core and her thighs before the Doctor was out of reach.

The Doctor placed herself next to Yaz. She was on her side looking down at Yaz. “Yaz, you were right, much more fun than being a man,” she said breathlessly. She wrapped an arm across Yaz’s torso. Her hand stroked along Yaz’s side.

The soft contact almost tickled. “Could’ve had another, you know? To be sure the effects are gone?” Yaz licked her lips.

“Too much,” The Doctor said. Her hand drifted to stroke Yaz’s abdomen. Her gaze followed her hand. “All at once, I mean,” She enjoyed feeling the soft skin. The Doctor's hand found Yaz’s breast as a place to rest. Her thumb brushed at the side of it.

Yaz reached up to lay her hand over the Doctor’s. “Didn’t stop you, did it?”

“No,” The Doctor laughed. “Suppose it didn’t, I couldn’t help myself,” The Doctor tilted her head up to face Yaz. Her eyes flickered down to her lips.

Yaz saw the question behind her eyes. She smiled before she leaned up to press her lips to the Doctor’s. The Doctor opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Yaz’s tongue gladly slipped past the barrier. 

The Doctor moaned into her mouth. She tasted herself on Yaz’s tongue. It came as a shock to her. She stopped kissing Yaz. Her eyes were wide.

Yaz smirked. “Change your mind?”

The Doctor softly shook her head. She licked her lips. It caught Yaz’s attention. Yaz bit her lip.

“I like how you taste,” Yaz blinked slowly. ”Do you?” 

The Doctor took a deep breath. She looked into brown eyes. She found pupils still blown out, she was sure hers were too. She stayed silent, unsure of what to say. It had been enough, Yaz was enough, just laying with Yaz was enough. 

Yaz felt goosebumps spread over her skin. “As much as I hate to say it, maybe we should put our clothes back on,”

The Doctor nodded. She removed her hand from Yaz. Yaz immediately regretted asking the Doctor to move, she missed their proximity already. The Doctor handed Yaz her clothes all in a small pile.

They dressed in relative silence. They stole glances at each other. They smiled when they caught each other. As soon as the pair was dressed the Doctor spoke. “Can I take you out? Like a proper outing, a date,” She had a hopeful glint in her eye.

It seemed like an odd question to Yaz considering what they had just done. “What about the maintenance call?”

The Doctor shook her head. “Don’t think I’ll bother with it,”

“Why not?” Yaz cocked her head.

“Much more fun to be had,” The Doctor smiled. “Plus, nobody’s here, no harm to be had by anyone,” The Doctor’s eyes went wide briefly. “Ohhh, that vent was to release pressure from the tanks,” 

Yaz squinted at the Doctor with a smile. “What brought that up?”

“Orgasm,” The Doctor held an arm out for Yaz to hold.

Yaz took the arm. “Clear your head?” Yaz smiled smugly.

“Yes, very much indeed,” She started walking towards the door. “But also the process itself. There’s a build up of pressure until it gets to be so much that it has to be released,”

“Alright, no more of that,” She smiled at the Doctor. “Unless it’s one of us,” she winked.

“That _cannot_ have got you hot and bothered,” The Doctor stopped at the door. She pulled it open and held it for Yaz.

“You’d be surprised,” Yaz released the arm that was guiding them. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to the Doctor’s lips. “Lots of things you do get me going,” She bit her lip. 

The Doctor’s jaw fell open. She made a pointing motion at Yaz.

She slipped through the door.

The Doctor was frozen for a second before her brain caught up with her and she rushed to catch up with Yaz. She rushed up behind her and wrapped her arms around the woman. She pressed a kiss to her neck. 

“If you keep doing that, we’ll _never_ get out of here,” She tilted her head allowing the Doctor better access to her neck.

The Doctor pulled away, “You’re right, we should go,” She grabbed Yaz’s hand in hers. “There are more comfortable places for _that_ ,”

Yaz liked the idea of that. With no further interruptions they went back to the TARDIS. 

The Doctor was at the controls fairly quickly flipping some switches and pushing buttons.

Yaz used her hands to halt the blonde who was intent on the getting out of here. “Doctor?” Yaz maneuvered herself between the Doctor and the console.

“Yes?” The Doctor said, placing her hands on Yaz’s hips.

“I didn’t give you an answer back there,” Yaz wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s neck.

“I didn’t want to push you to answer, no pressure here,” The Doctor raises her hands up.

Yaz captured the Doctor’s lips. She kept the kiss light. She felt the Doctor’s hips press up against hers. When she pulled away she spoke. “Yes, I’d love to go out with you,” She smiled.

The Doctor smiled just as brightly. “Brilliant!” She pulled away from Yaz and rushed around the console. “Anything in mind? How about the gardens of Vluiklomi? Or, or I know of a planet that has a rings system and a very nice observatory! There’s a really nice place to eat too. I also know a really interesting place called Nuden,”

Yaz squinted “You make that one up?”

“Maybe,” The Doctor rolled her eyes, shrugging. “Can’t quite remember,”

Yaz remembered something the had Doctor said earlier. “What about that comet you mentioned?” She was surprised she even remembered, it was a passing comet disguised as an explanation.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” The Doctor rushed over to Yaz and gave her a quick kiss before adjusting the controls and flipped the main lever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was stuck in my head and I had to write it. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Any mistakes are my own
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
